tvdreamfandomcom-20200213-history
MiMiKaKa Academy
MiMiKaKa Academy is the main location of the series. It is where the basic and current 20 central characters attend to. History Chronology Pre-Elementary Hibiki, Kanade, Otokuchi and Gakki are the only students to take the role as Magicians. As the series progress, Kanade's cousin and new classmate Tetsuya becomes a Magician. In the S.Y. 2009-2010, the five students found out the identity of Setsuna and joins them. In the said series, Kazuya joins the group after becoming a Magician. Elementary In 2010-2011, the seven characters are turned into minor characters and they are replaced by five girls who became Magician's because of Akane. The seven characters then returned in S.Y. 2011-2012 along with the five main girls and are joined by Hime, thus making them thirteen. As of S.Y. 2012-2013, the students in Hibiki's batch are all Magicians. High School Terminologies Items : :Magic Wands are used for casting magic. It needs a Magician Code to activate the wand. : :Modules are the transformation items that Magicians use. In the first season, the is used and powered by music until it broke into shards that scattered throught Earth. Other Terms Classrooms Aria Learning Center The main Learning Center for the series 2007-2008:Me~Lo~Dy. It is where the nursery students mostly play or study. This serves as the first classroom for Hibiki, Kanade, Otokuchi and Gakki, Setsuna and Mario. Many of the objects are all music themed and pictures of instruments can be found on the walls. Its name comes from the musical term, aria, a solemn piece of music played in an opera or a theater. Millenium Learning Center Rotation Learning Center Solitaire Learning Center Wardrobe Learning Center Rainbow Learning Center Floral Learning Center Cupcake Learning Center Aquatic Learning Center School Locations Moonrise Office The Moonrise Office is the school office where the principal, guidance councelor and secretary are working. It has a showcase of many trophies and frames with their certificates showing the school's success since 1985. The main portal to the Magic Kingdom is there but the portal was moved to the Grade 4 learning center because of the need of space that the principal need for all her "important" books. This is also where the teachers have a meeting first thing in the morning before the morning assemblies. All club and committee members are listed on a special book, along with other important information. Moonrise is the term for the moon rising in the west which is where the office is located, on the exact west. Galactical Library The Galactical Library is where Ms. Shishiza works when not doing anything. It has many books and information about the Magic World but the Magic World section is where only magical beings and Magicians can enter. However, the under classmen of the main characters are able to enter the section as well. Its name comes from galactical, refering to the galaxies. Orbit Science Lab Solaris Computer Lab Cloudy Arena Canteen Spaceship Apparel The school allows the students to wear any apparel but teacher's needed to wear uniforms that are green in color. Rules Setsuna has mentioned many school rules and gives detention slip or notice slips to a student who breaks any rule three times. However, that student will first recieve three warnings before he or she is considered breaking a rule. The top school rule is to believe in yourself even thou there are many doubts that will face you. Secretly, it was the principal, not the founder, who set this rule. Discipline Discipline is also important for the student as he/she grows older and graduates the school. Any form of cheating is highly unacceptable is one of the rules that have discipline as its center moral. Courtship Thou crushes are said to be normal in the school, ending up as two lovers while still a student is not allowed and the two students may already get one slip after breaking this rule. Courtship in or out of the school ground is not allowed. Mario has an older sister who broke the said rule and thus was said to be expelled after many warnings, according to Mario. Trivia *Almost every location (excluding classrooms) in the school are named after outer space and sky motifs. Category:LocationsCategory:TerminologiesCategory:Schools